Closer to Fine
by MorganElizabeth959
Summary: Sequel to 'The Downfall Of Us All' The team stays at the beach, needing a vacation. Reid is trying to get over the trauma that has happened, scared of what's going to happen to him. Will he be okay, even with the help of his friends? Slash M/R
1. What A Very Unlikely Thought

So, I finally started on that sequel :D I'm so proud of myself! I enjoyed typing this while watching "To Hell...""...And Back", what great Criminal Minds episodes! (NOT!) Anyway, I hope all my readers who like 'The Downfall Of Us All' will like this :) YOU MUST READ THAT BEFORE THIS! Just sayin'! xD

I do not own CM or the characters (:

* * *

><p><em>You know you're in love when you don't want to fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams. ~Dr. Seuss <em>

Spencer Reid laid his head down on the pillow, closing his eyes. He had just left the hospital, returning to the hotel room with Derek Morgan. It was nice to get out of the stuffy hospital. Reid just wanted to sleep, but every time he tried, flashed of Lowell appeared. The younger agent opened his eyes and rested his hand on his head.

Morgan watched as his partner lay in the bed beside his. He noticed that after every few minutes, the kid would open his eyes, and his breathing would quicken.

"Pretty Boy, you okay?" the older agent asked.

Reid rolled over, his brown eyes meeting Morgan's.

"I'm fine." the genius mumbled.

"Reid, don't lie to me. I've been watching you close your eyes and then having a small panic attack. You can't tell me your fine."

Spencer looked at his friend, realizing he hated profilers, even though he was one. Morgan continued staring at his friend, wanting him to talk. It killed him inside to see Reid hide all his feelings and emotions from the world.

"Kid, what's wrong?" Morgan asked again.

"It's just…I keep thinking he's going to come back. Every time I close my eyes, he's there…."

Derek walked over to Reid's bed, sitting beside him. He put his hand on his friend's arm in a comforting motion.

"He's gone, and I know how hard it is to deal with something like this. But I'm here for you; I'll always be here for you, kid. Don't forget that." The older agent gave a warm smile.

Reid nodded, rolling over to face away from Morgan. He didn't want his partner to see his red face. Morgan chuckled at Reid's movement, hand still on his arm.

"Alright, get some rest. I think Garcia wants to go out for dinner tonight. With everyone, including you."

"…Don't wanna go…." Spencer muttered.

"C'mon, it'll be fun. I'll wake you up in about two hours, okay? So, go to sleep." Morgan winked.

Reid groaned, sitting up to face Derek, who was back on his bed.

"I can't get to sleep." He stated, rubbing his eyes.

"Reid, you need to get some-"

"I realize that, but it's not working. I close my eyes and…" he shuddered at the thought

Morgan sighed, once again getting up, and walking over to Reid's bed. He sat beside the 'kid', positioning himself, so he could lay down with him. Spencer was surprised at the motion, blushing.

"What are you d-doing?" Reid questioned.

"Making an attempt to get you some sleep, I'll be right beside you, that way, if you have a nightmare, I'll be here. Now close your eyes." Morgan yawned.

Reid nodded slowly, listening to the older man. Without even realizing it, the young genius had his head leaning on the other man's shoulder. Morgan gave a small smile, watching as Reid's eyes slowly closed.

For the next two hours, Spencer stayed asleep on his partners should without any nightmares or panic attacks. It was the most peaceful sleep he had gotten in a while, and Derek was glad.

/

The agents woke up around eight, needing to get ready to go out for dinner. Reid immediately got out of the bed, embarrassed for falling asleep on his friend. Morgan laughed at him, watching as he scrambled to get ready. The older agent climbed out of the bed, searching for his phone. Once he found it, he dialed Garcia's number.

As he talked with her about getting directions to the restaurant, he heard a crashing sound coming from the bathroom, followed by a yelp of pain.

"Garcia, I'll call you back." He hung up without saying goodbye, tossing the phone to the side.

Morgan ran to the bathroom, only to find Reid sitting against the bathtub, with a small broken wired shower shelf beside him. There was little shampoo bottles and soap bars on the floor. The younger man looked like he was in pain as he clutched his side.

"What happened?" Derek asked, kneeling by his friend.

"I slipped…and I grabbed for the shelf, thinking it could catch my fall…instead, it fell, along with me…" Reid hissed in pain.

"Are you okay? What's hurt?"

"Just…my side…the way I fell, it caused me to lose my breath and the impact of the fall…"

Reid's breathing was harsh, and he winced when his friend touched him. Morgan sighed, wrapping his arm around the smaller man, helping him up. Reid bit his lip, holding back the pain. Derek helped Spencer out of the bathroom, and to one of the cushioned chairs in the small kitchen area.

Without even asking, Morgan lifted up Reid's shirt. The younger agent's face was covered in blush as he squeaked with embarrassment.

"W-what are you doing?"

"I'm making sure none of your cuts opened up, kid. You look like you're in a lot of pain; I need to know you're okay. We don't have to go out tonight."

Reid felt chills down his back as Morgan traced his fingers over his scars. His fingers were cool, and it felt nice against his skin. Once the profiler was done, he pulled his friend's shirt down, and went to grab the phone.

"Pretty boy, do you want to go out to dinner tonight?" Morgan asked, dialing Garcia's number again.

"Not…particularly…."

"Alright….Hey, Baby girl, it's Morgan…No, we can't make it…Reid isn't feeling well and I offered to stay with him…Yes, I know….Okay, we'll do it another night….Don't even think about it….Bye, Garcia."

Morgan glared at the phone as he hung up. Reid was curious as to what the analyst had said to get the agent like that. Whatever it was, it probably was something he didn't want to get involved in.

Spencer got out of the chair, ignoring the lingering pain, and heading back to the bathroom. Morgan watched him, interested in what he was doing. It wasn't much of a shock to see the younger agent making an attempt to clean up his mess. Derek followed, picking up everything before Reid could even touch it.

"Go lay down, you got hurt." Morgan mumbled.

"I'm fine…" Reid felt pain shoot through his chest as he said that.

Morgan noticed the pained expression, narrowing his eyes. The genius sighed with defeat, heading towards the beds. It didn't take Morgan long to clean up the small mess and he could hear the television being turned on. After putting everything away, he walked out, finding Reid flipping through channels.

"Well, well, well, I didn't expect the genius to watch TV. I thought all you did was read books." Morgan chuckled, laying beside Reid.

"Ha ha, very funny. I do watch television sometimes, just not as much as the average person." He retorted.

The older agent rolled his eyes as Reid stopped on the History Channel. It was a program about the War of 1812, and it was very detailed. Morgan groaned in boredom, while Reid watched the TV with enthusiasm.

"Reid, I am not watching this all night." Derek stated.

"Why not?"

"Because, this is boring and not entertaining at all."

"You could actually learn something from this, you know."

Morgan stole the remote from the younger agent's hand, changing the channel. He stopped on a rerun of a football game.

"Give it back, Morgan!" Reid whined.

"Not a chance."

"I hate football…"

Morgan smirked, watching as the younger man crossed his arms over his chest. He looked like a small child pouting. Reid looked up at his friend, almost in a 'pity-me' way, hoping to get the remote back. Derek felt his heart being pulled as the kid continued looking at him.

"Fine! But no history or whatever." Morgan glared, handing the remote back.

Spencer grinned with victory, surfing through the channels.

/

The two friends continued watching TV for a while, not even noticing the time. Morgan looked at the clock and then at Reid.

"We need to eat. Are you hungry?" Morgan questioned, getting off the bed.

"A little bit."

"I think there's a small convenient store in walking distant from here. We could grab a few snacks from there."

"Sure."

It only took the men a few minutes to get ready. Reid was a little surprised by how warm it was outside, even though it was late. He silently wished that it would be like this back in Quantico. He watched Morgan, studying his figure. Even though he knew he shouldn't be, he wondered what it would be like to be held by him.

The thought of it made Reid scoff at himself. In his mind, that would never happen. Why would a man like Derek Morgan go for a nerdy man like Spencer Reid? He just figured it wasn't meant to be.

"Um, kid, why are you staring at me?" Morgan laughed.

"N-no r-reason…" the agent stuttered.

Reid looked away, not making any eye contact with his partner. He could feel Morgan staring at him, but he ignored it. The genius was already embarrassed; he didn't need any more humiliation. But, even if he didn't look at him, Reid still wondered what it would be like to be loved by Morgan.

'What a very unlikely thought…' Spencer said silently.

* * *

><p>Review make the world go round :)<p>

Well, atleast the world goes round for me when I get reviews!


	2. Breaking Down Doors

I do not own CM or the characters :D

Here's the next chapter! Sorry it's so short, but I think you get the idea of what's happening :) Also, sorry there's no happy-fun-team-vacation-time in this one ahaa But, I promise there will be in the next chapter! I think our little Doctor could use some ;) (And some sexy Derek Morgan to go with it *fangirl squeel*)

* * *

><p>Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan walked back from the convenient store, snacks in hand. They chatted as they walked back to the hotel they were staying at. Reid gave small smiles, nodding at his friend. Morgan felt as though Reid was finally starting to feel better. Even if it meant he had to listen to all the facts the genius loved to talk about.<p>

They were almost to the hotel when a man with a dark blue hoodie ran into Reid. The man didn't even seem to notice and kept walking, but the young agent just stood there. He felt his chest tighten up and his breathing got faster.

"Reid? Reid, are you okay?" Morgan asked, worried.

Spencer just closed his eyes, and dropped the bag he was carrying. The memories of Lowell were coming back, all the pain and torture. Everything.

"Reid?" Morgan started to panic.

The kid wasn't moving, and he didn't look good at all. The older agent grabbed the bag he dropped, picking up the things that fell out. He looked up at Reid, whose eyes were still closed. Morgan stood up, and cautiously put a hand on his partner's shoulder. Reid's body shook and he jumped back, eyes wide open. He looked scared and frightened.

"Don't touch me!" he yelled.

"Kid, it's me! It's Morgan!" Derek said as calmly as he could.

Reid just stared at him, not knowing what to say. He could feel the tears prick his eyes, but he didn't want to show them. He walked ahead of his friend, heading straight for the hotel.

Morgan followed, hoping he could get Reid to calm down. The young genius got to the hotel room door, but he didn't have the key. He fumbled in his pockets, hoping that maybe he had the spare key. He didn't even notice Morgan walking up behind him.

"Pretty Boy, I've got the key." He mumbled, opening the door.

Reid just nodded his head and went straight to the bathroom. He locked the door, not wanting to see his friend.

Derek sat the snacks down on the bed, and then sat down beside them. He looked at the bathroom and sighed. What was he going to do?

/

Reid sat up against the bathtub, head leaning back. He hated himself. He hated breaking down in front of the people he loved. Especially Derek Morgan. Spencer knew he was probably waiting for him outside of the door, wanting to talk to him. But there was a difference between Reid and Morgan, and that's all the genius could think about.

Morgan was strong; he didn't 'break', unlike Reid himself. How could he face him? He just had a small panic attack out on the street because some stranger bumped into him. Reid pulled his legs up to his chest, and rested his head on the knee.

He was supposed to be happy. Reid was going to spend two weeks with his friends at the beach. But he couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. Was that normal? Well, of course it was. He went through something traumatic. The young man bit his lip, having a new thought pop in his head. If only there was a way to escape.

A pounding at the door broke his thoughts.

"Reid? Are you okay? You've been in there for almost an hour and I have half a mind to break down the door." Morgan said loudly.

"I-I'm f-fine!" Reid stuttered.

"No you're not. I'm coming in!"

Reid didn't even have a chance to react before the door opened with a crack sound. Morgan stood in the door way, concern on his face.

His eyes narrowed as his partner glanced up at him. He looked like a scared child.

"Spencer, come here." Morgan stated.

The genius didn't move, he just continued biting his lip. Morgan reached down, and grabbed his arm, pulling him up. Reid stumbled forward and straight into his partner's arms. He was shocked by the motion of the older man putting his arms around him. Reid stood still for a second before he wrapped his arms around Morgan.

He began sobbing; giving in to the emotion he had been so desperately trying to hide. Morgan just held his friend, knowing he needed the affection.

"It's okay, kid. I'm here." The older agent hushed.

He didn't respond, the 'kid' only kept crying. Reid felt so dumb, crying like a small child on his best friend's shoulder. It wasn't something he ever did. He rarely showed his emotions like this at all. And if he did, it was in private, which apparently, Morgan wasn't going to let happen.

Morgan hugged his friend tighter, silently wishing there was a way to erase all the pain. After what seemed like an eternity, Reid stopped crying. He didn't let go of Morgan, though.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Morgan whispered.

Reid shrugged his shoulders as his partner led him to the bed. He sat the younger man down, then, sat down beside him. He pulled his legs back up to his chest, wishing he could curl into a ball. Morgan, on the other hand, just stared at his friend.

"Reid…" Derek sighed.

"I hate myself…" he replied, not making eye contact.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I…I just feel so weak…I was weak when I was Lowell…and I'm even weaker now. I had a panic attack…because a person ran into me…"

Morgan turned his body so he could face Reid. He couldn't bear to here the person he cared so much for, sound so upset.

"And you…you're so strong, Morgan…I can't even compare…" Reid licked his lips.

"Spencer, I may look strong at times, but I break down too. Everyone does, it's human. Kid, when you were taken, I thought I was going to lose it."

Reid felt a little guilty for even bringing up the topic. But at the moment, it didn't seem necessary for him to state.

"You know I will always be here for you, kid. We've had this discussion before and I need you to know this. I care about you and I don't want to see you hurt."

The younger agent cautiously looked up at Morgan, who was staring at his with comforting eyes. They looked so nice and welcoming. Reid knew it was wrong to want to have Morgan hold him again, but he needed it. He wanted to know there was someone out there who would always be there for him. And that person at the moment was Derek Morgan.

Reid uncurled himself and rested his head on the other agent's shoulder.

* * *

><p>Review are like cupcakes...and I love cupcakes :3<p> 


	3. Tell Me Baby

Inspiration! WHOOT XD I'm too happy I got this done! Hopefully, I'll have another chapter up this week. Next week is spring break, so I'll type as much as I can. Except for this weekend, I'm going to NY, NY :D One day, I'm going to live there, I swear! So, I hope my readers enjoy this chapter because it's a nice happy one!

I do not own CM or the characters!

* * *

><p>Derek Morgan woke up to the sound of his phone buzzing. At first, he was confused as to why there was another person beside him. He glanced over and saw the thin frame of Spencer Reid. He looked so peaceful asleep, and that was fine with him. Morgan glared at his phone, which was still going off.<p>

He slipped out of bed, trying his best to avoid waking the younger agent. Once he was safe, he hurried to his phone, answering it so it would stop vibrating.

"Hello?" he mumbled.

"Morgan, you are not allowed to refuse this offer! Breakfast, you, me, and the team!" Garcia practically shouted.

"Baby Girl, I don't know if that's a good idea-"

"I'll be over in a few minutes! Be ready!"

Garcia hung up the phone, not letting Morgan protest. He almost threw his phone, but regretted doing it, afraid to wake up Reid. He decided he'd get ready, letting the kid sleep for as long as he could before the team arrived. Morgan grabbed clean clothes and walked to the bathroom. He took one long look at his sleeping partner before closing the door.

/

Reid opened his eyes, feeling tired from the night before. He looked around the room, hoping to see his friend. Morgan wasn't anywhere to be seen, and Reid almost had another attack until he heard the shower running. He sighed, feeling stupid for freaking out in the first place.

Just as he was getting out of bed, a loud knocking on the door made him jump. The young agent walked over, looking through the peephole, almost wishing he hadn't. Garcia and Prentiss, who was still on crutches, were at the door. The only reason he actually opened the door was because the girls were holding four coffees.

"Hello, Boy Wonder!" Garcia squealed, pushing herself into the room.

"Um, hi…" he muttered.

Prentiss just smiled, handing him one of the coffees. She enjoyed seeing his face light up a little bit at the coffee. His lips curled into a warm smile as he took a sip of the very sweet drink.

"So, why aren't you ready?" Emily asked.

"Ready for what?" Reid said, confused.

"I told my chocolate god we were going out for breakfast! I told him to get you ready!" The analyst pursed her lips.

"I'm pretty sure I was asleep when you called. He's in the shower now."

As soon as Spencer finished his sentence, Derek Morgan walked out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist. Prentiss cracked up, laughing at the utter shock painted on his face. Garcia just stared at him, then, glanced at Reid. The young genius couldn't keep his eyes off his co-worker.

He looked like a model from a magazine. Reid could feel his face getting warm with embarrassment as both women noticed his gaze. Morgan sighed, slowly walking back into the bathroom. Garcia giggled as she heard the door lock.

"Well, that was very entertaining." Prentiss stated, sitting on her friend's bed, placing her crutches beside her.

"He has such a yummy body." Garcia whispered.

Reid rubbed his eyes, trying to get the image of Morgan in only a towel out of his head. He quickly looked around the room, searching for clean clothes.

"So, did you enjoy that little show, my little genius?" The peppy girl asked.

"I'm sure he did. Did you see his face? He couldn't stop staring!" Emily teased.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about…" Reid muttered.

"Oh, come on now! Haven't we already been over this? You and my chocolate Adonis would be beautiful!" Garcia grinned.

The young agent grabbed his clothes and knocked on the bathroom door. Once Morgan opened it, Reid pushed through, shutting the door behind him. He almost tripped on a towel on the floor, but the older man grabbed him, pulling him closer so he wouldn't fall. Reid about had a heart attack, falling into the arms of a shirtless Derek Morgan. Luckily, the older man had pants on before the genius came in.

"Pretty Boy, what is that all about?" Morgan questioned.

"Um, they we're…um, teasing me. I just wanted to get away from them." Reid replied, flustered.

Morgan narrowed his eyes. He mumbled something, letting go of his friend. The genius watched with interest as the older agent walked out of the bathroom. Reid tilted his head to the side in curiosity. He shrugged his shoulders, deciding to change his clothes. Morgan came in moments later, once Reid was all ready to go.

He noticed a small smirk on Derek's face as he walked out of the room. The girls were sitting on the bed, side by side, frowns on their faces. Reid still had his coffee, taking another sip, while looking for his messenger bag.

"Hey, Reid, sorry about teasing you." Prentiss sighed.

"It's okay, really." Spencer gave a small smile.

Garcia just glared at Morgan, who was walking out of the bathroom. Reid held back his laugh as the analyst made child-like faces at her friend.

"Are you two ready yet? I'm hungry!" Emily whined.

"Yeah, we can go now, right, kid?" Morgan glanced at Reid, who nodded yes.

They four friends walked down to the lobby together, meeting up with the others. They decided to take the elevator down, due to Prentiss's injured leg. Reid recalled the time he and Morgan were stuck in an elevator together, chuckling at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Morgan asked, hitting the Level 1 button.

"I just remembered the time we were in the elevator together and you almost got us killed." Reid smirked.

"I remember that! Boy Genius told me all about Derek's little freak out!" Garcia laughed.

"That was pretty funny." Prentiss smiled.

"I wasn't the only one who 'freaked' out, kid! I'm pretty sure you were the one who called out for Hotch!"

"You almost got us killed! I think I'd have the right to call out for someone to help us."

The girls laughed as the boys bickered. It was a good sign that everything was slowly going back to normal.

/

Hotch, JJ, and Rossi were already in the lobby when the others arrived. Reid was finished his coffee and he was seriously craving for some more. He felt a little dumb, seeing as he was the only one not in summer-type clothing.

"What took you so long?" Rossi questioned.

"The girls were harassing us." Reid stated plainly.

Both women glared at the men. JJ giggled, while Hotch had a 'face palm' moment.

"Let's go." Hotch demanded.

Hotch, Rossi, Prentiss, and Garcia rode in one car together, while Morgan, Reid, and JJ drove in the other car. The little diner they were going to wasn't that far. They followed Hotch's car, trying to find the place.

Morgan decided he wanted to have control of the radio, searching for a channel he enjoyed. Reid stared out the window, watching all the people walking by and having fun. The older agent finally picked a station, but Reid had never heard of the song. JJ seemed to enjoy it, rolling down her back window.

"What song is this?" The young genius said.

"You've never heard this before? It's 'Tell Me Baby' by The Red Hot Chilli Peppers." JJ replied.

"Kid, you need to get out more." Morgan sighed.

Reid licked his lips, listening to the beat of the music. It wasn't that bad of a song, he had just never listened to the type of music before. Once the song ended, they pulled into a little dinner called Sunny Side.

They got out of the car, walking over to where Hotch had parked. Morgan and Garcia helped Rossi and Prentiss out of the car. Emily almost fell, having her crutch get stuck in the car. JJ ran over to help her, smiling. The team seemed so happy, even after what they went through. Reid envied them, he wanted to be happy too.

"Pretty Boy, c'mon." Morgan gestured for him to follow.

The team was seated at a large, round table, close to a window. It was right by the ocean, so Reid wanted to sit the closest. He watched in amazement as the waves hit the shore line. It reminded him of the time Morgan took him to the board walk. It had to be one of the best times of his life.

A young waiter walked over, around twenty years old. His name tag read 'Zachary', and he had a nice smile. He kept glancing over at Reid, which the young agent seemed oblivious too. Morgan, on the other hand, noticed immediately, feeling a spark of jealousy.

"What can I get you all to drink today?" Jason grinned.

"I'd like a coffee. With lots of sugar, if that's okay." Reid gave a friendly smile.

"You mean sugar with a pinch of coffee?" Prentiss stated, causing the table to laugh.

"Ha ha, very funny." The young agent pouted.

"It's okay, that's how I like my coffee too." Jason reassured.

Reid smiled at Jason, causing Morgan to hate the waiter even more. Garcia saw, grinning, and elbowing Prentiss in the side. She motioned towards Morgan's stern face, both girls now looking like the Cheshire Cat.

Hotch and the others ordered their drinks, having Jason leave the table. Reid looked back out the window as the team started a conversation. He didn't seem to pay attention, he just watched the waves. Reid started to think about how maybe he could get over this. Even after last night, he actually believed everything would go back to the way it used to be.

"Spence, you okay?" JJ poked her friend.

"I'm fine, just thinking." He retorted.

"All right, so, who wants to play a game?" Garcia asked.

"What type of game?" Rossi mumbled.

"Oh, a fun game. A match making, love game."

Reid and Morgan both knew where this was going and it wasn't going to end well.

* * *

><p>Please review! I love when my readers review! It makes me want to update faster :)<p> 


	4. That's How Much

Okay! I'm soooooooo sorry this took forever to update! It's Spring Break, so I should update a tad faster, hopefully! And, after I posted the last chapter, I realized I had a little 'oopsie', which some of you pointed out. The waiter's name IS Jason, I don't know why I typed another name...I guess this is what happens when you type chapters on school nights at like 1:30 am :p Anyway, here's the next chapter and I must say, I really had to think how I would word this ;D This may sound like the last chapter, but believe me, it's not! I finally had inspiration and it will lead to what happens on their vacation and ect ;)

I do not own CM or the character :D

* * *

><p>Reid and Morgan looked at each other with confusion. The rest of the team, minus Garcia, looked equally puzzled.<p>

"Game?" Derek Morgan questioned.

"Yes, my loves. A game, which gets two people together! I am a matchmaker after all." The analysist grinned.

"I don't want to play." Spencer mumbled.

"Too bad, I get to pick the people who I get to 'analyze'. I need to have back up workers with me on this little adventure." Garcia glanced around the table, and then pointed at JJ and Prentiss.

Hotch and Rossi sighed, knowing exactly what was about to happen. Reid shifted uncomfortably in his seat, wanting to leave.

"Okay, so we're going to discuss, in private, who we think belong together. Then, you have to guess, and if you get it wrong, you're in trouble, my doves!"

Garcia got up, moving to sit with the other girls. They whispered back and forth, smiling and giggling. Morgan glared at them, wishing he could get them to be quiet. This wasn't going to end well.

Just as JJ was about to say something, Jason came back with the drinks. He flashed a smile to the younger agent, handing him the coffee. The girls noticed as Morgan's facial expression changed as Reid smiled back to the waiter.

"Are you ready to order?" Jason asked.

"Not yet." Morgan hissed.

The waiter nodded, walking off. Reid gave his friend a questioning look, wanting to know why there was so much venom in his voice. The older agent didn't look back, too angry to care.

"Well then, are you guys ready to play?" Garcia asked.

"Garcia, I don't think it's such a good idea." Rossi mumbled.

"But, my little genius needs-"

Morgan slammed his hand down on the table, causing the team to jump. Garcia let out a small whimper, while JJ and Prentiss glared at him. Reid was a little worried about his friend, who was in a good mood only a few moments ago. He wondered what had triggered the anger. Was it the game?

"We don't have to play, Morgan." The young genius said.

Without warning, Derek got up and walked out of the diner. Hotch glanced at Reid, then got up and followed his fellow worker. The rest of the team watched as their boss followed the upset Derek Morgan.

"Is he okay?" Jason walked back over to the table with a confused look.

"Not now, pretty waiter boy. Come back in a few minutes." The analyst sipped her drink.

/

Aaron Hotchner walked out into the warm air, following his colleague. He wasn't happy that Morgan had stormed out of the diner. His friend was standing by a small bench, running his hands over his head.

"Morgan." Hotch said sternly.

"I know, I shouldn't have done that." Morgan replied.

"It's not my business, nor is it the rest of the teams. But if you continue to act out like this, then he's going to get away and you'll lose your shot."

Morgan looked up at his boss with disbelief.

"Now, can we go back inside? I think you scared our waiter. And don't worry, he's too oblivious to notice when some stranger makes an attempt to flirt."

The older profiler motioned for his friend to follow, hoping he was in a better mood. Morgan gave a small smirk, walking back with him.

"You are something different, Hotch." Derek stated.

/

Spencer Reid wanted to get out of his seat and see what was wrong with Morgan. But the other members of the team wouldn't allow him. Especially the girls and he knew they knew what was going on.

"What's wrong with him?" the genius questioned.

"He's just having a bad day, and we may have added a little fuel to the fire." Garcia sighed.

"Garcia, did you say something to him? Did you tell him?" Reid asked nervously.

Prentiss and JJ sat up, listening to their conversation. They had known the genius to hide his feelings, not openly ask about the. It was something very unexpected.

"No, sweetheart, I promise I didn't. I may throw in a little hint here or there, but I would never just tell him!" The bubbly girl said, putting up her hands as if she was defending herself.

Reid bit his lip, almost wishing he hadn't said anything. Now the rest of the table was looking at him with curiosity. It was true, he had feelings for Morgan, and he had mentioned it too Garcia before, but not the whole table.

"Why don't you tell him then?" Rossi asked.

"M-me?" the youngest agent squeaked.

"That's actually a good idea, that way, its coming straight from the source!" Prentiss pointed out.

Reid could feel his face grow warm with blush. He felt embarrassed talking about this, even if it was with people he trusted.

"You can do it, Spence. How about after this, we go out to the beach, then we'll leave you two alone and you can tell him." JJ smiled.

"I d-don't know." Spencer stuttered.

"You don't know what?"

Reid jumped at the sound of Morgan's voice behind him. He had a big grin on his face, indicating he was in a better mood. Garcia gave Hotch thumbs up as he sat back down in his seat.

"Oh, Spence isn't sure of what to order yet, that's all." The liaison lied for her friend.

"Pretty Boy, are you really that picky?" The older agent chuckled, sitting down beside Reid.

Reid didn't say anything; instead he grabbed the menu and pretended to look at the food. He knew he shouldn't avoid Morgan, but it was really hard not too when all of his friends were insisting that he state his feelings. He could feel Derek's eyes on him, watching as he tried to hide behind a plastic covered paper.

The young waiter came back, hesitant at first when he saw Morgan. The team gave their orders, making sure to be nice to Jason. Once he left with their orders and giving Reid another long glance, Garcia started up another conversation.

"Can we go to the beach after this?" She grinned.

/

Spencer tried desperately to try and get away from his friends, but they kept brining back. Garcia made small motions to get him to go and talk to Morgan, which the young genius tried to ignore completely. JJ and Prentiss made their attempt while walking closer to the water. It didn't go exactly as planned, but it almost went better than they had expected.

The two girls got the other members of the team to walk in the water with them; luckily, they all had shorts and sandals on. Reid and Morgan walked close to each other, but not as close as lovers. JJ decided to walk over to Spencer and nudged him. The blonde watched as he stumbled and fell backwards on his hands, falling into the water. She held back her laugh, watching Reid get hit by a little wave.

Spencer bit his lip, embarrassed because he fell and he was soaking wet. JJ motioned for the others to walk ahead, leaving Morgan and Reid behind.

"Pretty Boy, are you okay?" The older agent asked, pulling his friend up.

"Not really." Reid mumbled.

Morgan sighed, pulling him into a hug. The young genius's face turned red, not knowing how to react.

"W-what are you doing?"

"You just fell in water, cold water. You could get sick or something, so I'm keeping you warm."

Reid put his hands on Morgan's chest and pushed himself back. He looked up at the other man, finally getting the courage to say something.

"Why do you care?" He questioned.

"Why wouldn't I care, kid? You're important to me; I don't want you getting hurt."

"Really, now?"

Spencer hated himself for asking such a stupid question, but the team was right. He needed to make a move and do something. And if being a bit of a jerk was one way, he would do it. Morgan seemed to notice and he narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, really. I care about you a lot, Spencer, and I don't think you realize that." Morgan whispered.

"H-how much?" Reid stuttered.

Morgan put his hand underneath Reid's chin and lifted it up closer to his face. He slowly moved closer and put his lips on the younger agents. It was a surprise, one, Reid didn't fight back, and two, he actually seemed happy with it. Within seconds, Morgan backed up and gave a small smile, almost laughing at Reid's completely red face.

"That's how much."

* * *

><p>Reviews are very welcome (:<p> 


	5. Panic Attacks

Whoot~ Another chapter has been typed :3 Sorry this is so short though, but I wanted it to be like this. That way, hopefully, my readers will be like, "Whaaaaa? What's going to happen next? They still have a lot of vacation time left!" And that is very true! Next chapter, maybe, will be fun and happy...maybe...or angsty and depressing...I haven't really decided yet ;D I love everyone who has reviewed and favorited and alerted this story! I especially love the people who have been following since The Downfall Of Us All and been reviewing ever since ;) You know who you are! Heheee!

I do not own CM or the character! ;)

* * *

><p>Derek Morgan smiled, watching as Spencer Reid looked at him bashfully. Even after he kissed him, the young agent did not pull away. Instead, he got closer to him, resting his head on the other profiler's shoulder. Morgan wrapped his arms around the soaking wet 'kid', holding him tighter than before. The waves rolled up on the shore, hitting their ankles, but it didn't matter.<p>

The rest of the team turned around and watched. The girls silently high fived each other, while the men hid their smiles. After what seemed forever, the older agent finally let go of Reid. The genius blushed, but gave a little grin.

"I guess you really care, then." Reid mumbled.

Morgan replied with a nod.

"I, um, think we should get going. I think they're waiting for us…" He motioned towards their gawking friends.

"Pretty Boy, you need a change of clothes. Let's head back to the hotel, and then meet up with them later." Morgan stated.

"O-okay."

The boys walked over to their friends, who pretended to not be paying attention. Garcia couldn't help but show her huge grin.

"We're going to head back to the room to get some clothes for Re-uh, Spencer." Morgan coughed.

"You better, my chocolate man. Bring him back to us nice and dry." The analyst giggled.

Reid slowly moved behind Morgan, as if he could hide him.

"That's fine. Call when you're ready." Hotch said.

"Bye, boys." Prentiss smiled.

/

Reid and Morgan got back to the hotel room, allowing the younger profiler to change. When they got out of the car, Derek walked close to Reid. It gave him a sense of being able to protect him, especially after what had recently happened. They got to their within a few minutes, ignoring the questioning looks from some of the hotel staff.

"How long will it take you to change?" Morgan asked, sitting on the bed.

"I d-don't k-know." Reid shivered.

Even if it was warm out, being wet and entering a very cold hotel room wasn't the best thing. Spencer noticed that he was shaking, and he knew Morgan could see it too.

"Go take a warm shower, kid."

"I'll b-be fine."

Morgan got off the bed and pulled Reid towards the bathroom. The genius sighed with defeat, deciding to listen to the older man. As he began to take off his shirt, he felt his chest tighten up. Reid was short of breath and he started to feel like he was back in Lowell's care.

It was the way it felt when someone was watching him, staring at him. Reid felt naked, even if he was just shirtless in front of his new found love. It gave him a panic attack.

"Spencer? What's wrong?" Morgan asked, worried.

Reid just concentrated on trying to get his breathing normal and tell himself that he's fine. Morgan didn't know what to do. He grabbed his partner's shoulders, but that didn't help at all. It made the situation even worse.

"Get off me!" Reid shrieked.

Derek removed his hands immediately, scared of what might happen. Reid slowly sank to the ground, his breathing going back to normal. He closed his eyes, and leaned his head up against one of the cabinets in the bathroom. Morgan stood still for a second, and then knelt down beside Reid.

"…'sorry…" was all the younger agent could manage to say.

"Sorry for what? You have nothing to be sorry for." Morgan stated.

"I…I can't do anything right…without thinking of what happened….You…it reminded me of Lowell…." Tears pricked Reid's eyes as he whispered.

Those words felt like a stab to Morgan, hearing something so awful. The person he loved just said he reminded him of his rapist. It hurt to hear it, even if he didn't mean it in that way.

The older agent got up, and walked over to the bathtub. He turned the water on; making sure the temperature wasn't too hot. Morgan then went back to Reid and lifted his chin up. He gave him a quick peck on the lips before heading towards the door.

"I'll be waiting, okay? You don't have to rush or anything, we have all the time you need." Morgan said, closing the door.

Reid wanted to get up and run after him, but he knew he couldn't. He had to get over his fear and anxiety first. He didn't have to rush things, and he knew, just as Morgan stated, he would be there waiting for him when it was over.

/

Derek lay down on his bed, face first into the pillow. He wanted to yell and scream. He wanted to rewind history and be able to protect Reid. Morgan wished more than anything that he had been the one to kill Lowell, not Hotch. It wasn't the best thing to be pondering, but it made him feel a bit better to imagine seeing Lowell's dead body.

Even if murder was illegal, and that Morgan was an FBI agent, what Lowell had done to the man he loved was far worse than anything else. He took away Reid's innocence, and the older agent knew that it would never be restored.

It hurt even more to know that Spencer Reid couldn't do anything without remembering the pain he went through. If there was anything Morgan could do to erase that pain, he would do it in a heartbeat. But Morgan knew he couldn't, it would take a while for that scar to heal. And he had already decided that he was going to help his partner get through it, even if it took the rest of their lives.

/

Reid pulled his legs up to his chest while he let the hot water fill the rest of the bathtub. His tears had already dried, which happened right after Morgan walked out of the room. He bit his lip, almost causing it to bleed. But he didn't care. He was mad at himself for having a fit because Morgan was in the same room as him.

The young man quickly washed himself, wanting more than anything to get out and see Morgan. Once he got out, he looked at himself in the mirror. Reid traced the red lines where he had been stabbed; he even looked at the one on his hand. It was a reminder to him that he was still alive and that he needed to get through this.

He quickly pulled on some clean clothes, and towel dried his hair as best as he could. Reid opened the bathroom door, tossing the towel aside. He saw Morgan laying on the bed, and at first, he thought he was asleep.

"Mor…Derek?" Reid whispered.

The older agent sat up, facing his partner.

"Are you feeling better?" Morgan questioned.

"A little bit. Um, should we call the others?"

"Only if you want too."

Reid shrugged his shoulders, taking a seat beside Morgan.

"What time is it?" The genius asked.

"Almost three, why?" Derek replied.

"I wanted to take a little nap before we went back out again."

"Sure, I'll tell Garcia later."

Morgan scooted over, giving room for Reid to lie down. Once his head hit the soft pillow, Spencer felt like he was going to pass out from exhaustion. He closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to consume him. Instead, he felt Morgan's arms wrap around him, pulling him closer.

At first, Reid didn't know what to do, but after a few seconds, everything seemed to nice and peaceful. He turned around so he was facing his new lover, giving him a small embarrassed smile. Morgan returned the smile with a small kiss on Reid's forehead. The younger agent nuzzled up against Derek, resting his head against him. It was the warmest embrace Spencer Reid had ever felt and he loved every second of it.

* * *

><p>I love people who review :D It makes me very happy! lol<p> 


	6. Bad Things Always Happen

So, I ended up writing the not so happy chapter...Let's not kill me, 'kay? On the bright side, this chapter is little longer :) I finally had inspiration, but it was for depressingish things, and this is what I came up with XD Have fun reading! I promise, like legit promise, that the next chapter will be a happy one! ;)

I do not own CM or the characters.

* * *

><p>Penelope Garcia and Emily Prentiss sat at a small coffee shop on the boardwalk. The analyst sighed, setting her phone down on the small table. Prentiss pursed her lips, knowing something was up with her close friend.<p>

"What's wrong?" The brunette asked.

"I'm just worried about my boys, that's all." Garcia mumbled, sipping her coffee.

"I'm sure they're doing fine, Garcia."

"Morgan just texted me saying the Reid had another panic attack, and is now sleeping. He's worried and I am, too."

Emily took a drink of her coffee, enjoying the taste of the dark brewed drink. She didn't know what to say, because in reality, she was just as worried.

"I want to help our baby, but it's really hard when he's scared of everything now. I mean, who can blame him? What he went through…" Garcia clenched her fists at the thought of Lowell.

"He will get through this, and we'll be there to help him. It will take some time though, but I think we can do it." Prentiss gave a warm smile.

The girls nodded, sitting in silence, taking in the warm sunlight.

/

The room was brightly lit when Spencer Reid opened his eyes. He heard something moving around in the small kitchen area the room provided. Reid climbed out of bed, realizing that Morgan wasn't in the bed with him. He glanced around the room, and then decided to head towards the sound. In the kitchen, Derek Morgan was standing beside the counter looking frustrated.

"What are you doing?" The genius asked.

"I was making something to eat, but the toaster decided to burn it." Morgan sighed.

Reid craned his neck and laughed at the sight he saw. On a plate were two charcoaled pieces of what Spencer figured were toast. The toaster had small burn marks on the inside of it, with little wisps of smoke coming out.

"Pretty Boy, this isn't funny!"

"Oh yes it is. And here I thought that you might be able to cook something edible."

Morgan smirked, walking towards Reid. Once he got close enough, he put his arm around the young agent's waist. Reid's face went red at the touch, but he didn't say anything.

"Are we going back out? I feel much better than I did before." Spencer whispered, leaning his head on Morgan's shoulder.

"If you want, I'll go call Garcia and we can meet up with them. Go get changed into something comfortable."

Reid walked back into the room, Morgan close behind him. The boys glanced at each other before the younger agent went to grab his clothes. He took his clothes to the bathroom, closing the door to change. Morgan smirked, wondering when he'd be able to see the younger man change in front of him without getting embarrassed.

Derek pulled out his phone, dialing his friend's number.

"Hey, Baby Girl."

"Well hello there, my beautiful man!"

"Are you guys still up for hanging out later?"

"I don't know about the others, but I got Em here. It can just be us and the little genius."

"As long as you don't do anything bad…"

"Oh, you make it sound like a challenge, my dear. We'll come and pick you up, okay?"

"Alright, by the way, thanks Penelope."

"Anytime, dove. See you soon! Garcia out!"

The older profiler smiled as he set his phone down. He loved how Garcia could always cheer him up, especially in times like this. She had a way with people, and that made everyone happy.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Reid asked, causing Morgan to jump.

He hadn't even heard the genius come out of the bathroom. Reid just grinned, sitting down beside his partner. Morgan took Reid's hand and placed it on his own. It was like a clash of hot and cold, Reid being the cold one. The younger agent blushed, but accepted the comforting touch.

"Garcia and Prentiss are coming to pick us up, you ready?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah." Reid replied.

"Pretty Boy, you don't have to go out if you don't want too."

"I need to; I need to get over this, okay? I don't want to be paranoid forever, I can do this."

"You are something, kid. I'll be with you if you need anything, you know that, right?"

"I've known that for a while now, Derek."

Reid gave a warm smile; glad he had someone there to help him.

/

Prentiss and Garcia arrived at the hotel room shortly after Morgan had called. They got to the door, preparing themselves in case their friend's were in a mood. Garcia wondered if Reid was any better from when she got the first text about his attacks. Emily sighed, knocking on the door. It only took moments for the door to open and Morgan walk out with the youngest agent.

"Well, don't you look handsome!" Garcia squealed, poking Morgan.

"Only for you, Baby Doll." He grinned.

Prentiss giggled, watching as Reid slowly moved over to where she was standing. He looked tired, but from what she could tell, he seemed in a good mood.

"Nice kiss scene on the beach, by the way." She whispered.

Reid's face went red, ignoring the comment. Emily smiled, wrapping her arm around her friend.

"C'mon guys, I want to go have some fun! If you don't hurry up, I'm having this all to myself." Prentiss joked, pulling Spencer closer to her.

Morgan glared and Garcia laughed as Prentiss pestered the young man to the car with her crutches and a smile on her face.

/

The four friends decided to go out to a club for the night. Reid didn't like the idea much, but he went along with it. He didn't protest, seeing as though Morgan looked happy getting to go out. Prentiss took a seat at a booth, immediately ordering a drink. She slid her crutches under the table, so it didn't look like she had a broken leg at all. Garcia and Morgan went to the dance floor, grouping with a large crowd of people.

Reid frowned, taking a seat with the brunette. A waitress walked over, asking if he wanted anything. The profiler smiled and told her he didn't want anything. She walked away, but continued to look back at him.

", you have people falling all over you!" Prentiss giggled.

"I do not!" he protested.

"Believe what you want, but I know when someone's interested. Quite a few people have looked at you since you walked in here. Like, that guy at the bar over there. He keeps staring at you, but tries to hide it."

Reid looked over and there was a man, about fifty years old, glancing at him. It was disturbing in a way, because the man had such lust in his eyes.

"I don't like it when people stare at me." Reid mumbled.

"What about when Morgan stares at you?" The girl chuckled.

"T-that's different!"

"I know, I know. By the way, where is your man?"

The agents looked around the club, and Reid's heart dropped when he found Morgan. The older agent was dancing with about seven other women and he seemed to be enjoying it. He didn't even look over at Reid, who was only a few feet away. Prentiss glared at the man, noticing Reid's eyes fill with sorrow.

"He's just dancing, that's all. I'm sure he isn't interested in those girls!" Prentiss said, trying to comfort her friend.

"I…I'm going to get some…fresh air." Reid muttered, leaving the table.

Prentiss silently cursed under her breath, watching as the genius left the club. She looked around, motioning for Garcia to come over to hear. As she started waving, Emily noticed that the man at the bar was heading out the door, following Spencer.

"Oh, no…" she hissed.

The brunette got out of the booth, hissing in pain as she limped to the dance floor. A few people bumped into her, but that didn't stop her from reaching the man she was looking for.

"Morgan!" Prentiss shouted over the music.

The older man turned towards the sound of his name, and knew something was wrong when he saw his injured friend. He walked over, Garcia seeing, and following him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"You are an idiot! Way to go on breaking his heart while dancing!" Prentiss glared.

"What are you talking about?"

"Reid! He saw you dancing with other women and got jealous!"

Garcia bit her lip, feeling ashamed for leaving Reid and dancing with his lover.

"Where is he?" Morgan asked worried, not seeing the kid anywhere.

"H-he went outside, but some guy followed him. I'm worried, Morgan, that guy was drunk and wouldn't stop staring at him!"

Derek Morgan ran out the doors before Prentiss could even say anything else. Garcia helped her friend back to the booth, praying that nothing bad would happen to her baby boy.

/

Morgan walked out into the dark night, looking around for his partner. At first, he thought maybe he got a taxi or something and went home. Then he heard a loud yell coming from an alley beside the club. He ran towards to sound, anger flaring up at what he saw.

There was strange man kneeling on top of a smaller man. Even from a distance, Morgan could tell whose thin frame that was. The drunken man was undoing his belt buckle when the agent came over punched him in the face. Reid's eyes were tightly closed and his breathing was harsh.

"Get away from him!" Morgan yelled, punching the man again.

He tumbled off of Spencer, blood coming from his nose. He held up his hands in defense, thinking that would stop the hits. But Derek was too angry to care; he punched the man a few more times before leaving him alone.

Reid was shaking when Morgan picked him up. The older agent saw a small bruise on his face, and his wrist looked a little swollen.

"Spencer?"

"I-I…H-he…h-he almost…." He whimpered, burying his head into Morgan's shoulder.

"I'm here, I've got you. He's gone, I promise."

Morgan held his lover, sitting against the wall of the alley. He stroked Reid's cheek, holding him tighter. He couldn't believe that something like this had happened. Even after everything Spencer Reid had all ready gone through, something bad always had to happen.

* * *

><p>Please review :D<p> 


	7. Star Trek

Finally got around to typing this :D As I promise, this one is a much happier chapter :) Well, the end of it is, the begininning is more of a "whatsgoingon?" thing xD I hope you all enjoy it!

I do not own CM or the characters ;)

* * *

><p>Emily and Garcia waited in the club, standing close to the door and away from the loud music. The analyst held her phone close, ready for when it rang. The women were worried about what was going on outside. It had only been a few moments since Derek Morgan had ran outside after his lover because of a man following him. But to the girls, it seemed like forever. Just when Garcia was about to head out herself, the phone went off.<p>

"Morgan? Where are you?" she asked.

"Baby Girl, I need you to call the police, okay?" Morgan sounded angry.

"Derek Morgan, I am coming outside right now. I'll call the police, but you can't argue with me on this one."

"I won't, but please be careful."

Penelope nodded at her crippled friend, motioning for them to go outside. It was dark when they walked out and a bit humid.

"Where are they?" Emily questioned.

"My guess is the alley right over there." Garcia replied.

The two friends headed over to the dark alley beside the building, finding out that Garcia's guess was correct. Emily bit her lip at the sight she saw. Morgan was sitting up against the alley wall, in his arms was Reid. Across from the men was an unconscious man who Emily knew was the guy that followed the youngest agent out of the club.

Garcia ran over to her partners, kneeling down beside them. Reid's eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow.

"W-what happened?" she stuttered.

"That bastard attacked him." The older agent hissed.

As Morgan said that, the genius's grip on his lover got tighter. Emily hobbled over, almost tempted to go beat the man with her crutch for what he tried to do.

"Pretty Boy, you can open your eyes. It's just the girls and me, the man can't get you. I'm here to protect you." Morgan comforted, brushing the hair out of Reid's face.

Spencer slowly opened his eyes; still keep his grip, but wincing at the pain in his wrist. He sat up, resting his head on Derek's shoulder. Garcia and Prentiss could both now see a large bruise on the side of their 'baby's' face. This only caused them to want to hurt the man even more.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you. I'm so sorry, Spencer." Morgan mumbled.

/

The police arrived a few minutes later, taking in the drunken man. They charged him with assault of a federal agent and took him away. The women called a cab for their friend, wanting to get them back to the hotel. Morgan carried Reid, without much protest from the thin agent, and putting him in the cab. He climbed in, waving a thank you to Prentiss and Garcia before they drove off.

Reid leaned against Morgan, holding his hand. He was still shaking, trying to forget what had just happened.

Derek hated himself. Not only had he left his lover alone, he almost got hurt again. He couldn't seem to do anything right. He wanted to be able to protect Reid, not turn around and him be gone. It was wrong. Morgan couldn't stop apologizing.

The cab pulled to a stop, arriving at the hotel. He gave the two agents a strange look when he saw them holding hand. Morgan noticed, giving the man his money, and hurrying out of the cab.

The men walked in, Morgan having his hand wrapped around Reid's waist. The younger agent gave up with trying to get him off, knowing it was impossible.

"Derek, I can walk by myself, you know. I'm fine." Reid whispered.

"I'm still going to hold onto you." Morgan muttered, opening up their hotel room door.

/

Agent Hotchner and JJ walked over to their friend's room after getting a very upsetting call from their analyst. The blonde liaison gave a light knock on their door, hoping she wasn't going wake them up. They heard the door being fumbled with, and then it opened up, revealing a tired looking Morgan.

"Why are you guys here?" he asked.

"We heard what happened. Can we come in?" JJ pleaded, glancing in the room.

"Sure, but be quiet. I finally got Reid to fall asleep."

The agents walked in the room silently, staring at the younger man, who was passed out on one of the beds. JJ could see a small medical wrap around his wrist, and his face was a little swollen, covered in a bruise. Hotch clenched his fists in anger, wanting nothing more than to protect Reid.

Morgan took a seat in a cushioned chair, sighing.

"Morgan, this isn't your fault-"

"I shouldn't have left him alone, so yes, it is my fault. I wouldn't be surprised if he hated me right now, because I know I do." Derek said with a hint of depression in his voice.

JJ wanted to hit Morgan in his face, but she knew that wasn't the answer.

"Morgan, knock it off. Reid would say the same thing if he were awake right now." Hotch said sternly.

The dark agent just looked the other way, ignoring his companions.

"Hey Morgan, I wanted to do something to cheer Spence up. Um, but I need to ask if it's okay." The blonde gave a little smile.

"Sure, but what do you have in mind?"

/

Spencer Reid awoke to the soft sound of people's whispering. He glanced at the clock, seeing that it was ten a.m., and wondering why no one had woke him up. Usually, he never slept past nine, but after last night, he didn't blame himself. He cringed at the thought of what might have happened if Derek hadn't shown up.

"Well, well, well, my sleeping baby finally awakes!" Garcia's shrill voice filled the room.

The young agent sat up, a little surprised at the amount of people in his room. His whole team was standing in the doorway, smiles on their faces. They came in, taking a seat in either the bed or the floor.

"Um, what are you all doing here?" he asked, confused.

"We didn't feel like doing anything today, so we decided to have a movie day here. It was JJ's idea." Prentiss grinned, setting her crutches down.

"I hope you don't mind, kiddo. But I'd rather do this than hobble everywhere on those stupid crutches." Rossi muttered, sitting on the other bed.

Morgan was the last person to come in the room, a look of guilt on his face. He slowly made his way over to where Reid was, taking a seat beside him. He was about to say something, but the younger man cut him off.

"If you apologize one more time, you can sleep in that hallway." Spencer stated.

The girls held back their giggles, watching with interest. Hotch mumbled something, putting the movie in the DVD player.

Derek smiled, giving his lover a small kiss. Garcia squealed with delight, clapping her hands. Rossi chuckled, watching as the movie began to play.

"What are we watching anyway?" Reid asked, holding Morgan's hand.

"Star Trek, Garcia picked it out especially for you, Pretty Boy." The older agent replied.

"It's the new one, with that yummy Chris Pine as the new Kirk. Enjoy, my doves." The analyst said, hitting the play button.

As the movie began, Morgan glanced at Reid, gripping his hand a little tighter.

* * *

><p>Review; pretty please with a cherry on top? :)<p> 


	8. It's Who He Is

I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER D: DON'T KILL MEEEEE! lol So, I've been really busy with school, end of the year stuff, and drama :P Plus, I had to figure out where I was going with this! Luckily, while drinking a Monster and jamming out to Escape the Fate, inspiration hit me :) Well, here's the next chapter and I hope you all like it! I shall try and continue to update periodically this week! :D

I do not own CM or the characters :)

* * *

><p>The next day, Spencer woke up to the bright light of the open window. He slowly sat up, yawning with the motion. He glanced at the clock, and then at his partner, who was still sound asleep. Reid gave a small smile at the memories of the night before.<p>

All of the team came over and they threw a mini movie party. Half way through the movie, JJ had thrown popcorn at Reid because he wouldn't stop giving facts. It was a fun time, and he was grateful for his friends.

Reid quietly climbed out of the bed, heading out of the room. He walked into the kitchen, starting the coffee. As he picked up the coffee pot, he felt pain shoot through his wrist. Luckily, he sat the pot down, not letting it fall to the floor. He hissed, leaning against the counter, rubbing aching wrist.

"You okay?"

The young agent jumped at the sound of Derek Morgan's voice. He was standing in the door way, concern on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Reid lied.

"So, if I were to hit your wrist, you wouldn't feel any major pain?" Morgan asked, walking closer.

"Morgan…"

"I saw you messing with it yesterday; you barely put pressure on it. Kid, if it hurts, just tell me."

Morgan gently took his lover's wrist, tracing his fingers on the semi swollen wrist.

"Did this happen…the other night?" The older agent's voice lowered at the thought of what had happened at the club.

"I'm fine, really. You don't need to worry." Spencer faked a smile.

"Pretty Boy, don't lie. Go get ready; we're going out to get you brace or something for it. I'll make the coffee."

Reid sighed, walking out of the kitchen. He could feel Morgan's eyes on him as he left the room.

/

Morgan hit the start button on the coffee, rubbing his eyes. He was hoping to sleep in a little bit longer, but as soon as Reid was out of the bed, he was awake. He was worried about the younger man, even if his lover didn't want him too.

He walked into the bed room as Reid was finishing up. He didn't move his wrist as much, but he kept a calm face.

"Coffee's almost ready."

Morgan almost laughed as he saw the happy expression on the genius's face.

"Cool. Um, do you want anything to eat?" Reid asked.

"We can get something on the way out, kid. You almost ready?"

Reid nodded, heading towards the kitchen. He grabbed a coffee cup, filling it to the brim with coffee. Morgan smiled, watching as he poured a large amount of sugar in the drink. As he was watching, he heard his phone go off.

The older agent headed towards his phone, answering it immediately.

"Hey Morgan, it's JJ." The liaisons soft voice filled the phone.

"What's up?"

"I wanted to know what Reid was doing today."

"Oh, well, right now, we're heading out to get a small brace for his wrist."

"Is he okay? What happened?"

"It was from the other night…He didn't tell me it hurt until this morning when he almost dropped the coffee pot."

"When you're done, I would like to hang out with him, if that's okay with you."

"Yeah sure, I don't mind. I'll tell him."

"Thanks, Morgan."

Morgan hung up, sighing. He had wanted to hang out with younger agent, but it seemed like that wasn't going to happen. He ignored the thought of it and hurried to get ready.

/

As the two men were driving, Reid kept messing with the radio station. Morgan glanced over from the steering wheel, watching with amusement.

"Pretty Boy, just pick something." Morgan smiled.

"I don't like any of those stations." Reid muttered.

Derek chuckled and continued on driving. He slowed the car down, pulling into a small pharmacy. As Morgan parked, he saw Reid rubbing his wrist again.

"Let me see…" Derek mumbled.

Reid complied, lifting his wrist up slowly. The other agent took his lover's hand, biting his lip as he noticed how swollen it gotten to be.

"I seriously don't think we need to do anything. I'm fine, really." Reid smiled.

"Get out of the car, Pretty Boy. We're getting you something for this whether you like it or not."

The young genius sighed, climbing out of the car. There weren't many people in the pharmacy, and the few that were there, they were elderly. Reid followed behind Morgan as he went down the aisles, looking for a wrist wrap. It only took him a few minutes to find a small Ace Bandage for the genius.

"Will this work, kid?" Derek asked.

"I guess, I don't really care." Reid shrugged.

Morgan sighed, walking towards the counter. The lady working the register was around the agents age, with blonde hair pulled back. Her name tag read 'RUBY', and she flashed the boys a smile.

"Is this all?" she asked, ringing up the wrap.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Your total is six dollars and fifty-five cents, please."

As Morgan pulled out his wallet, Reid noticed the cashier staring at his partner. He hoped Morgan wouldn't start flirting with the women, just like he always did.

"Here you go, Princess." Morgan grinned, handing the women the money.

Reid bit his lip, looking at the floor. He hated it, even if he knew Morgan didn't care about it. It bugged the younger man.

"Have a nice day, sir." The women smiled, handing Morgan the bag and a small piece of paper.

Once they got to the car, Reid stared out the window, trying not to acknowledge the other man. Derek pulled out the wrap, taking of the tags.

"Let me see your wrist." Morgan stated.

Spencer held out his injury, still refusing to make eye contact. He winced when Morgan wrapped the bandage around the swollen wrist.

"So, what was on the paper?" Reid whispered when Morgan finished.

"Her number, but I'm going to throw it out." Morgan smiled.

Reid shook his head and continued to look out the window. Morgan narrowed his eyes, wanting to know what was wrong.

"Spencer…" He said calmly.

"Hmm?"

"You won't look at me. And you kept staring at the floor when we were paying."

Reid was silent.

"Were you jealous in there?"

"I, um…yes…"

"Why? It's not like I'm going to see her or talk to her ever again. Plus, I've got you."

"That's the point, Derek. You've got me, yet you still flirt with every single woman." Reid finally faced his partner, a hint of anger in his eyes.

Morgan was a little taken back by how the young agent was acting.

"Pretty Boy-"

"Can you just take me to see JJ now?"

The dark agent nodded, turning to face the steering wheel. As they were driving, he noticed Reid was back to staring out the window.

/

It was around noon when the men pulled up to the small coffee shop where their friend was waiting. She had on a light blue tank top, with a light jacket and tan shorts on; she looked like she was a local.

"Hey Spence." JJ greeted the man with a hug.

"I'll see you guys later." Morgan waved, driving away.

Reid didn't even seem to notice he was leaving, let along say 'bye'.

"So, would you like to get something to eat here?" JJ questioned.

"Sure."

The two friends took a set at a small table outside of the shop. The weather was warm, so it wasn't much of a problem to them.

JJ ordered a small ice coffee, while Reid ordered cinnamon bun. She giggled at his sweet tooth as his eyes filled with delight.

"Hey, Reid, what's up with you and Morgan?" JJ said casually.

Reid looked up from his snack with surprise.

"W-what are you talking about?" he stuttered.

"Oh please, like I didn't see the way you avoided him, Spence. What's wrong?"

"I…I just got a little jealous earlier…"

"Why?"

"He was flirting with the cashier! It was like that night at the club…"

The blonde flinched at what her friend had just said. It was something she didn't want to hear him say; something about upsetting memories.

"You know he doesn't care about those girls, to him, they're just people." JJ gave a small smile.

"I know, but it's not fair to those people. He's giving them false hope of ever having an established relationship with him. It's who he is." Reid mumbled.

"Spence, talk to him about. Seriously, if this hurts you, tell him."

The genius just stared at his cinnamon bun, contemplating what his friend was telling him. He bit the inside of his cheek, figuring out what he was going to say when he got back to the hotel. It wasn't a great plan, but hopefully, it would work.

* * *

><p>Reviews make me smile :D<p> 


	9. You're Wet!

I told you guys I's update soon :3 So, I must say, I enjoyed writing this chapter! My sister, who doesn't read CM slash, actually laughed 'cause she liked it. There's a part in here that I based off of something we always do, everyday :) So that little section is dedicated to you, Lucy 3 I hope you guys like this chapter!

I do not own CM or the characters :)

* * *

><p>Reid and JJ finished up their coffee and sweets; heading out to a small shopping plaza. It was rather busy, with a lot of small children running around. The liaison wanted to get a souvenir for her son, which Reid was happy to help out with. He figured he might as well get something for his mother, too.<p>

"How about this?" JJ asked, holding up a small shirt that stated 'Momma's Boy' with a little fish on the front.

"I think he'd like it." Spencer grinned.

"Good, now I need to find something for Will. Did you find something for your mom?"

"There was this necklace, but she doesn't wear jewelry. So, I'll keep looking."

The blonde smiled; she was glad her friend was feeling better. They looked around a few more stores before heading back. JJ ended up getting a hat for her husband, while Reid found a book for his mother. After what seemed like forever shopping, JJ drove the young genius back to the hotel. As they pulled in to the hotel, they saw the rest of their team out by the pool.

"I guess we should probably head over there. You can leave your things in the car, if you want." JJ said,

"Oh, uh, do we have to go over there?"

"You can deal with an angry Garcia if you don't."

Spencer mumbled something to himself before following his friend to the pool.

/

Emily Prentiss was the first one to notice the two agents' arrival. She was laying on a foldout chair, due to the fact that she couldn't get in the pool. The brunette lowered her sunglasses and waved.

"Look who's here!" Prentiss grinned.

Hotch and Rossi were sitting at a table talking, too busy to realize who arrived. Garcia was in the pool with Derek, splashing around like a child.

"How long have you guys been here?" JJ asked, taking a seat by Emily.

"Not long, you haven't really missed much." The other agent replied.

The two women started chatting; ignoring the fact that Reid was standing there. He felt left out and he didn't even want to come.

"Boy Wonder, come and get in the pool!" Garcia shouted.

"I really don't want too…"

"Get in the pool, genius! I promise I won't splash you, and even if I did, your big chocolate hunk would save you!"

Morgan looked at his partner, stopping the childish gestures. He flashed a smile to Reid, noticing the blush appearing on the younger man's cheeks.

"I…um, I'll go change. Then I'll come and get in, okay?" The youngest agent mumbled.

Before anyone could say anything else, Reid hurried inside the hotel and to his room. Once he got there, he hissed in frustration, realizing he forgot his key. To make matters worse, he hit his injured wrist, causing even more pain.

"You okay, Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked, coming up behind the genius.

"I'm perfectly fine, no need to worry about me." Reid glared.

"Spencer, I'm sorry. I apologize for how I acted earlier, okay? I wasn't thinking, I shouldn't be doing that. I have you and that's all I need." The older man said sternly.

Reid felt speechless; he didn't even have to bring up the topic for his lover to know what was on his mind. Morgan sighed, leaning in closer and giving a small kiss on the young profiler's lips. It was sweet, and soft.

"Do you forgive me?" Morgan muttered, inches away from Reid's face.

The genius nodded, blush covering his face. Derek grinned with satisfaction, pulling the smaller man into a hug.

"Mor-Derek! You're still wet from the pool, get off!" Reid laughed, trying to push him away.

"Whatever, kid, you know you like it."

"Actually, I don't and now I have to change."

Morgan chuckled as he pulled out his key for the hotel room. Reid walked into the room, walking quickly towards his room.

/

Garcia climbed out of the pool, tired of waiting for her friends to come back. Morgan had gone to talk to Reid about some problem that she had no idea about. Although, it seemed like JJ knew because when the older man ran after Reid, she had a smile on her face. The analyst dried herself off with the beach towel, grabbing her laptop that she had brought along.

"You can't stay away from a computer can you?" Hotch asked.

"You don't understand, this new game came out and I have to play it. I'm almost past the first arc, it's all about murder and-"

"You don't get enough of that at work?" Prentiss laughed.

"Just for your information, there are very attractive men in this game. Murder is not the only reason I play! It's a role playing." Garcia stuck her tongue out at the brunette.

The team sat around the pool, taking in the warm weather, as they waited for the other two agents to return. JJ helped Prentiss up, walking her to the side of the pool. She was allowed to stick her feet in the pool, as long as she didn't get her knee brace wet. Rossi followed suit, enjoying the cool water on his feet.

Morgan and Reid came back shortly after, holding hands as they walked in. The young genius was wearing plain blue swim trunks and a light hoodie over it. He had taken his wrist wrap off, not wanting to get it wet.

"Can we get back in the pool now?" The bubbly analyst questioned, closing her laptop.

"Anything for you, Baby Girl." Morgan grinned.

He ran towards the pool, diving in the deep side. The splash caused the crippled agents to get wet, despite their attempts not too. Hotch chuckled as he watched his team play around. Spencer walked over to where his boss was sitting, taking a seat beside him.

"I thought the whole point of this was so you would get in the pool." Hotch stated.

"I don't want to take my hoodie off." Reid said, embarrassed.

"Reid, nothing is wrong with seeing them. Your scars show that you're here, and that you survived."

The younger agent wasn't surprised that his boss knew exactly why he was nervous. He sighed, slowly removing the light hoodie. As the sunlight hit his bare chest, he gave a small smile at the warmth of it. Reid looked down, tracing his fingers over one of the scars. He bit his lip, standing up, and giving a small nod towards Hotch.

"Reid, I must say, you actually look pretty hot right now!" Prentiss shouted.

"I agree with Em!" JJ giggled.

Spencer felt embarrassed being complimented by his fellow co-workers. As he was blushing, a wave of cool water hit him. He shrieked, jumping backwards, listening to Morgan's laugh.

"Derek! Don't do that!" Reid glared.

"Then get in the pool, Pretty Boy, and it won't happen again!" Morgan said, still laughing.

Reid walked slowly to the pool, taking the pool stairs to get in. The water was cold against his skin, causing little goose bumps to appear. Morgan grinned mischievously, not wanting to wait for his lover anymore. He swam over to where the smaller man was standing, holding back his laugh.

Garcia watched with amusement as Morgan wrapped his arms around Reid, dragging him to the deeper end of the pool. Spencer struggled to get away, but the older man was much stronger. They were both laughing by the time they had both gotten completely soaked.

* * *

><p>Reviews...man, I love it when people review... ;)<p> 


End file.
